Naruto Kitsune
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto was Kyuubi's kit, kept safe in the arms of the nine tails in their fox den. Until one day all of Naruto's world changed, he is kidnapped by traitors of the leaf. Can he find his way back to his original heritage? SasuNaru Yaoi. I don't own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1 Heir Of The Demon King

**Okay everyone :) Don't worry, this is not a one shot but a story :D For once I'm writing something other than a one-shot. But this story will be quick, And, is loosly based off of Princess Vegata's drawings on devinatart. You can find the links to this story on my profile page, but fair warning, most of her art is for audiences ages 18+ but really...who will listen to that? :P **

**Title: Naruto Kitsune: To Bring Him Back Alive.**

**Summary: Naruto was Kyuubi's kit, kept safe in the arms of the nine tails in their fox den. Until one day all of Naruto's world changed, he is kidnapped by traitors of the leaf. Can he find his way back to his original heritage? SasuNaru Yaoi. I don't own Naruto. **

**Warning: Language and Kyuubi might sound a little OOC**

**Rating: M**

* * *

**Page 1 of Princess Vegata's Dojunishi:**

** gallery/27048306?offset=144#/art/Naruto-Spirit-of-Konoha-pg-1-126393334?_sid=6aeed1d3**

* * *

**CHAPTER** **1**  
_Heir Of The Demon King_

A loud cry of pain enters a cool fox den hidden deep in the woods of The Land Of Demons. This is the home of Kyuubi no Kitsune and his mate, Nanashi. Nanashi was a beauitful Taiyokai (1), her bright blonde fur was all sweaty and mangles at the moment insted of silky and smooth. Her usually ice-blue eyes held pain and tears as she phanted and wheezed, laying on the ground about to give birth to her and Kyuubi's child.

Kyuubi laid right behind his mate, using his tounge to lick behind her ears.

"Keep pushing, Nanashi." He encouraged. "Keep going."

The female-anthro cried in pain after Forty-eight days of continous kicks for her newborn and a great amount of affection from her mate, she knew she had been blessed with more than the deserved. She was so thankful for Kyuubi. The fox had been by her side for as long as she could remember. Nanashi breathed in and out as she pushed with all her might. She couldn't speak, once she heard a loud squeel and growl on the cold floor. She turned her neck, smiling. Her kit was born.

Kyuubi backed off, knowing he would now from this period on until two weeks, be able to watch mother and kit from afar. He had caught a good look at the kit and found him beautiful. Nanashi for two weeks would nurse and clean their kit until she had gotten her strength back. Nanashi had already began licking away the blood and other fluids out of the newborn's fur. Kyuubi left the den, streching his back.

Nanashi should be hungry by now. He thought. Looking over he licked his chops seeing some deer, sprtinting off he went to hunt down some deer meat.

Nanashi on the other hand began to close her eyes as her little one began suckling away for some milk.

She smiled in content. Life was perfect.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

"Push! Push Kushina!" Minato Namikaze, head of the leaft, The Hokage, and husband to Kushina Uzumaki encouraged his wife. She had gone into labor that early October and was in the hospital. His child was to be born any minute and Kushina didn't look so good. She tried to talk, but her voice was so hoarse from screaming in pain and she kept blacking out at the doctor called for an emergency C-Cession. Minato had never been this frightened in his whole life. He was so happy to be a father any minute, but Kushina was in so much pain and she wasn't responding.

Pretty soon the doctor stopped moving and just sighed.

Minato jerked his head. "What?! Why'd you stop?!" He screamed.

"Hokage-sama...I'm sorry." He spoke. Minato couldn't avert his eyes quick enough when the doctor polled over the birthing tray and there he saw a breathless baby. Minato's heart felt like it was going to break. His child...it was so small, still covered in blood. But it wasn't crying. It wasn't breathing.

Minato felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"No..no, no NO!" Minato cried out. "Kushina!" He turned to his wife, but she too, was dead.

* * *

Nanashi hummed sweetly as her kit rolled around her paws. She was amazed at how small her kit was. She herself in fox form was about the size of a very large horse, this kit was maybe as little as twelve-inches tall. The kit sniffed the air, smelling somthing tasty. Nanashi smelled it too. Kyuubi had returned with food.

Nanashi used her arm and paw to pull their Kit close to her, ready to nurse him once again.

Kyuubi smiled at his mate and child, ripping off a good hunk of deer meet for Nanashi, he storlled over to her, dropping it in front of her. There was a special period for mother and child which would last for two-week.s Their kit would need it's mother's full attention for those two weeks, also for about nine days or so, the kit would be blind because the iris won't develop until later. Kyuubi couldn't wait The pup's first venture outside the den would be under the guidance of his and Nanashi's supervision when he is a month old. The next two months are spent with learning to survive on his own.

Kyuubi smiled. Teaching his child how to hunt and showing him the fox ways are just stage one of his parenting. There's also time for when he and Nanashi are in human form, they would be able to spend much more time with their kit then.

"Kyuubi.." Nanashi's voice called to him, he was at her side in an instant.

"Yes my love?" He smiled.

"A name...we still haven't named him yet." Nanashi sweetly reminded Kyuubi.

Kyuubi thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I believe the name: Akiro will fit for this little one." Kyuubi smiled. Nanashi smiled, licking her Kit's tiny and slightly furless head. She loved the name.

"Akiro..." She repeated. "Akiro Kitsune, son of Kyuubi no Kitsune nine-tailed deoman lord."

Kyuubi smiled. "Love, you make me smile."

Nanashi smiled back and yawned, laying her head down and curling three of her bushy, soft gold tails around her kit, keeping him warm. Kyuubi turned back to the meat. He began to think of a few things. They wouldn't be staying in this den very long, just until a few weeks after Akiro grew up some more and then they'd move into the palace. Kyuubi smirked. He had taken a great liking to the Palace. It was cozy and just perfect for his family.

He stopped eating once he heard some movement outside.

"Did you hear that?" Kyuubi asked, growling.

Nanashi grumbled, "Probably just a rabbit. Maybe a bird."

Kyuubi growled, he didn't smell an animal. He smelled a human. Humans aren't allowed this deep in the woods in The Land Of Demons, and they certainally had no right to be on his property. "I'll be right back" He whispered. "Stay hidden and be quiet."

Nanashi nodded, she couldn't figure out why Kyuubi felt protective all of a sudden, but just to not argue, she listened to him and put all of her focusing on Akiro. Kyuubi sniffed the air, he could smell human and it wasn't far from his den. His insitnts of rage took over, not because he was a demon, but also because he was a new parent and he senced danger. He started running to where he could smell the human flesh. He ran faster, and faster. Charging at anything he saw moving. Pretty soon, he found himself neer the outskirts of the woods and he could not smell the scent anymore.

He sighed. "Maybe Nanashi was right, maybe I am paranoid."

_"AAAAAAH!" _

Nanashi! Kyuubi gasped, running as fast as he could back to the den, feeling foolish that he even left her side.

* * *

Nanashi purred as Akiro continued to roll around on his back, trying to suckle more milk for her. She giggled, seeing what a clumbsy kit she had bore. Ankiro yawned, falling back to sleep as she gently stood up, feeling a cramp in her back. Streching out, she smiled, only leaving the den for a few seconds to drink some water at a nearby brook. She continuesly looked over her shoulder at the cave entrace, but smiled knowing no one would do anything to her kit.

There was no one around for miles.

She dipped her head down, licking and gulping up the cool water of the brook. Her back wasn't so stiff anymore and her legs had felt much better once she had started walking around. Once she finished her drink, she left immedatly back to the den to her Kit. Once she entered the den, her eyes went wide and she screamed.

_"AAAAAAH!"_

Her kit. Her darling kit was missing!

* * *

**(1) A Taiyokai is an advanced type of demon that more or less looks human. They have a human form and also what is known as their "true form" which more or less is a bigger, scarier version of whatever animal they represent.**

**Well, this was it. Chapter 1 is now and officially complete. Sorry for any errors I had in the story, I only used spell-check and I did not have a beta look over it. I'm not really looking for one in this story at the moment, down the road I might think of having one. But don't worry, like I promise, all of my other stories I have will be complete on time. **

**Please review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Nine-tails attacks Konoha

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**CHAPTER** **2**  
_The Nine-tails attacks Konoha_

Minato was needed back at The Hokage Tower. Not even two hours after his wife's passing and he was needed in some damn meeting. He grumbled while walking to the council, wondering what was so damn important that it needed to drag him away from mourning his wife and unborn child. Upon approching the doors to the meeting room, they were viciously slammed open and the row of council men looked at Minato. Minato was a frightening sight to see, his blood shot eyes and fresh tears down his face. He alsmot looked non-human.

"Eh? Hokage-sama?" One dared to ask.

"This meeting...better be important." His voice was laced with rage and poision. Everyone was dead silent. No one had ever witnessed the Hokage like this. There was somthing un-human about the man that no one could describe. Needless to say, they were all worried.

"WELL, WHAT?!" Minato screamed.

"Er...well, The Uchiha clan wanted to adress boundarie lines and more porprety." A short stubby man spoke. Minato's blonde bangs blocked his eyes as he hunched over the desk, resting on the palms of his hands. He felt a fuse go off in his heart and everyone heard a loud snap as the long table was bashed in-half by Minato. A few members glared at the Hokage.

"What was that for? Was the really nessessairy?" One shouted.

"Have you lost your mind?" Another screamed. Minato huffed and breathed heavily. Unbelieveable, he thought.

"You're all to tell me, that I had to leave my dead wife and still-born child's side-" Minato's voice rose with each word he spoke. Many council men gave confused looks, they had no idea The Hokage was married and to be a father.

"Only to tell me...THAT THE FUCKING UCHIHA CLAN WANTS MORE LAND!" He threw a stack of papers aside, white sheets scatted on the floor and along the walls of the office room as many members were slightly disturbed by the Hokage's actions and his outburst.

"Hokage-sama...we-we did not know that-"

"We had no idea that you were wed and to be expecting."

Minato growled and felt somthing go black in his chest as he stomped out of the room. It was painful, he felt like crying and he wanted to harm somthing-anything, just so another could feel his pain.

"Hokage-san! What about the land?" One dared to ask outside the door.

Minato turned around, blood shot eyes and angery, he responded: "_Tell the Uchiha's to go fuck themselves_." He stomped away with a one-track mind to return to his wife and child's grave.

* * *

Kyuubi's roaring voice could be heard through out the whole fox council. Many foxes, all different sizes, different colors, and even different number of tails. Although, none with nine tails, Kyuubi was the only one with nine-tails. Everyone in the room was furious, but not as furious as Kyuubi.

"These humans have gone too far!" He boomed. "They've harmed my mate and stolen our kit" He addred to Nanashi who was sobbing seeking comfort from a pretty pink fox. "These humans will pay!" Kyuubi's voice was dangerous, infurious and down right inraged. One fox however wasn't cheering like the other demon foxes were, insted, this four-tailed coal-colored fox stood up, raising his paw.

"Kyuubi...who exactly took your child?" He asked, camly.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, tossing a ninja-headband on the table.

"A ninja of the Leaf!" Many other foxes were outraged that a mare human had managed to steal away the great Kyuubi Kitsune's child. Kyuubi looked over at his sobbing wife, form that point on he no longer was thinking like a demon, but as a father.

* * *

"Stupid, mother-fucking council. Always bothering me." Minato muttered, stomping back to his office to hang up his coat and talk to The Third, he had a few workds he'd like to speak with him, but a loud roar and loud bang stopped him in his tracks and he ran to a neerby window where he saw the nine-tails destroying Konoha.

"What the hell?!" He screamed.

"Hokage-sama!" Cat, an ANBU ran to him. "We're getting killed out there!"

Minato had taken a notice to what Cat held in his arms, he gently pulled the warm blaket corner so he could take a peek and he gasped. It was a newborn baby. What shocked him, was it looked so much like his child. His heart clenched and he yanked the newborn out of Cat's arms.

"Where did you find this child?!" He hollered, the baby still crying loudly.

"We-we found it in a fox den, Danzo-san told us that a newborn had been kidnapped by the demon-lord Kyuubi no Kitsune." Cat answered

Minato couldn't believe it until he noticed the tiny tail neer the child's private areas. He sighed and then remembered somthing.

"I don't recall any kidnappings whatsoever by anyone." Minato spoke. Then he gasped once more. He had it all figured out, Danzo must have called a fake kidnapping and insted his ANBU kidnapped Kyuubi's child. He gulped looking at the child in his arms.

"THIS is the Kyuubi's child!" Minato screamed at Cat. With one swift with his ninth tail, Kyuubi had blown the Hokage's roof off. Minato did his best to shield the newborn as he summoned Gamabunta, standing on the toad's head, close enough to try and talk with Kyuubi.

"KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" He screamed.

The baby kept crying. This caught Kyuubi's eye. Although he didn't listen to Minato. All he saw was some strange man, holding his chlid and he charged. Minato's eyes widened

* * *

Nanashi sobbed non-stop while healers tried to coax her into atleast trying to calm down. But nothing would work. Her kit was taken from her. Her child. She had transformed back into her human form, her long cream-blonde hair resting on the floor while she cried on the bed Kyuubi and she shared. Right next to her would have been the cradle her child would sleep in.

She cried loudly once more. Kyuubi had left the meeting room without some much as a glance at her, declairing he would return in a few hours once he returned with their child and the blood of those who took him away.

* * *

"Give me my kit!" Kyuubi roared, charging after Minato.

Minato wanted to reason with Kyuubi, but Kyuubi wanted his kit back, he wasn't going to listen to anyone. He was going to take what was his and leave. He didn't care about the things he destroyed or people he killed. What was his was his and right now, someone had HIS kit.

Minato could see that nothing was going to change if he tried to talk with Kyuubi, and he really didn't want to do this. But it looks like he was going to seal the Kyuubi, this child's father, into the baby.

Minato sighed, tears rolling down his face, his life was already ruined tonight, he didn't want to ruin anyone else's life.

But, for the sake of Konoha it had to be done.

And so, that night, The Fourth died, making the child the child Konoha's nine-tailed Jinchuuriki.

Kyuubi failed his mission to return with his child, Minato failed to live on without his wife and child and the poor baby was left with the price. Later he was named by the Third, his name: Naruto Uzumaki. It was to be the name Minato and Kushina were to name their child, he figured in memory he'd name the child for the Fourth.

But this journey was far from over.

* * *

**Please review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


End file.
